Those Who Bite
by kalajmic
Summary: Ever since Shelby Dieu and her family moved from New Orleans, Louisiana when she was 9, she and Isaac had been attached at the hip, especially after his mom died. But when Isaac opens the door to the supernatural world, Shelby is forced to make a choice: to live and watch her friends die or to fight and loose her life instead.
1. The Unworldly

_**The Unworldly**_

* * *

There's a moment for everyone at some point in their life where they refuse to believe the truth. That moment for me was the night I found out that the only person who has ever truly loved me was turned into something unworldly. It was something I wanted to believe; I didn't really believe it either when I was first told. No person on this planet wanted to believe that their best friend was now a monster, capable of only god knows what, at the hand of another.

 _A gift_ , Isaac had said. It was a gift that he was given of strength speed, and power. He could protect himself finally against the war his father waged against him at a young age. I stupidly had always thought he could win said war with hope, hope that one day he'd win and be able to escape the horrors that lay before him. But hope is worthless when you are forced to choose between that and power, inhuman power that could overthrow everything we know, that could kill every last person on this earth.

I wanted to believe that everything would work out until Isaac's father was ripped to shreds in front of Isaac's eyes. He ran to my house, climbing in through my window, dripping wet from the rain and tears falling down his face. He told me everything that had happened that night from the dinner to the throwing, him running away from Mr. Lahey. Isaac convinced me to go to his creator, Derek and talk about how to make his dad forget, but instead we ran into and ally and watched Isaac's father be ripped to shreds.

The following day Derek, ordered us to act as if nothing changed and to be ourselves. He warned us of the hunter that went to our school and that the other werewolf, Scott, would notice the change. He told us how he could smell it alongside his ability to smell the fear that poured out of my pores.

"Shelby, I will be _fine_. We'll be fine. Stop worrying so much. You'll get wrinkles." Isaac tried to joke around, slinging his arm around my shoulders as we walked into school. Looking up at him, I tried to hold in a sob; my only friend was on the verge of being killed, just from showing up to school, especially with an Argent stalking around. The class bell rung overhead signaling our departure from each other. Silently, Isaac hugged me, planting a kiss on my temple before squeezing then letting go of me. I could hardly move my feet in the direction of my first class, my mind racing with all of the things that could go wrong today.

The feeling in my stomach grew worse, the mixture of fear and curiosity filling it. I never questioned my relationship with Isaac until he got the bite. In the short amount of time I knew about all of this, he's grown incredibly bold with me, the arm thing and kissing me on the face was new. Before, we hugged, yes, but he never kissed me or curled me into his body like that.

I tried to ignore that curiosity as I ran into my first class, which I had with the Argent and Scott McCall. I spent the entire 95 minutes we had to sit and listen to our teacher drone on about the new mathematical equations we were memorizing staring down Allison. She and Scott exchanged confused looks every time she turned around to see if I was still looking. I always was.

I just didn't understand how Scott could be dating her, she was a hunter and he was the hunted. There was no way her parents didn't know about him. Derek even told Isaac and me how the Argents banned Allison form seeing Scott because of the dance last year: he had turned in front of her. I also wouldn't wait around for her family to find our about Isaac and send her off to kill her first wolf.

At the end of the class, I ran out, ignoring the cries of protest as I rammed into Allison on my way out. I made my way to French, which I had with both Isaac and Allison, sliding into my seat next to his. Isaac came into class looking as calm as he could be considering his current situation.

Right before Madame Morrell began her lesson, Allison breezed through the door looking upset. She walked to my desk, eyes set on me. "Bathsheba, what did I _do_ to you to make you push me?"

Instead of being able to answer her, Madame Morrell told her to sit down, that our high school quarrel wasn't necessary to discuss right now. I couldn't help but smile as Allison huffed to her seat, Isaac looking at me, confused.

Isaac and I spent the lesson speaking French to each other, talking about what could have attacked his father. Derek had no idea what could have scales like a lizard and a tail and could easily rip a door off a car. But he also did tell us to not think about it, as if I could erase the image of Mr. Lahey's unidentifiable body lying there all bloody, his blood mixing with the water in the street. Derek wanted us to go about our day and for Isaac to go to lacrosse and try not to wolf out.

So far, everything was going well, no one suspected Isaac was a werewolf, only that something was wrong with me. Lydia Martin had her eyes on me, more than usual and Allison tried to talk to me as much as possible. Isaac did a good job not making a mistake all day, but he told me hearing all the things around him and all the smells made him dizzy. But it was controllable until lacrosse practice. I could tell something was off when he walked out of the locker room, his face scribbled with worry.

"Isaac, what's going on?" I asked, my hand on his arm. We were only inches away and I knew he could smell the fear rolling off of me.

"It's Scott," he said, looking around. "He knows there's another werewolf, but he doesn't know is was me. What if I make a mistake on the field?" He was now breathing harder, hands twisting his wrists like he always did when he was nervous or scared when he knew his dad would attack him.

"Isaac, don't worry about it, okay? It will be okay and then after practice, we can go to Derek and see if he knows anything okay?" He nodded reluctantly, putting on his helmet and running to the field just as coach called for the boys to huddle up.

I sat on the bleachers, watching just incase he slipped, but I had faith. Lydia and Allison were nowhere to be seen, thankfully, but there was Stiles who nervously glanced up ay me every so often. He wasn't warming up with the team seeing he rode the bench too often.

It was only when they started practice that I was concerned. Scott was now in the goal, where Danny usually was, but instead of making sure no one scored goals, Scott was running up to the players and ramming them to the ground and it appeared that he was sniffing them.

I was sitting at the edge of my seat, seeing Isaac's number in the front of the line, getting ready to run. As the two ran towards each other, I could feel my throat closing up. Scott would find out and Isaac's life would be over, just as it had begun. But, Scott was the least of my fears as I watched Sheriff Stilinski and his second hand coming towards us at the edge of the field. Getting up, I ran to him, as he whispered something to Coach, making him wave over Isaac.

I watched them take Isaac away as I listened to Scott tell Stiles that they think he killed his father.

"Hey, wolf boy." I said behind them, making them jump in surprise. "What the hell is going to happen to him?" I demanded, hands clutching my bag for dear life.

"How long have you been standing there and how much do you know?" Scott asked me calmly.

"I have ben here since they took him, dummy. And I know what you and the Argents are and that Isaac _didn't do it_."

Stiles looked at me as if he didn't believe me. "Really, Bathsheba? And how would you know that? Your best friend is a freaking werewolf. He could easily kill his dad."

"Because, _Stiles_ , I was with him and we watched a _freaking_ lizard run after Mr. Lahey, rip off the car door and rip Mr. Lahey a new one, okay? I will never forget the look on his face, or the sounds of his screams as he was murdered." I hissed at them. I wasn't in the mood to deal with the sarcasm of Stiles. Especially after I watched his father take away Isaac.

"Come with us." Scott told me after thinking about what I said. This was going to be a long day.


	2. The Hunted

_**The Hunted**_

It was inevitable that the Argents wanted all of the power. Scott and Stile's genius plan to find out what Jackson told the police they uncovered that Gerard Argent, yet another werewolf hunter, was our new principle. Of course, they didn't get much off of Jackson's conversation besides the obvious" Jackson could hear Isaac's scrams and pleads, cries and the torture he had endured, yet he said nothing because apparently when another person is suffering at the hands of their own, it's not an issue.

At the end of the school day, Derek picked me up, assured me he had a plan to keep Isaac safe and to being him back to me. We sped away from the school, just in time to see Isaac in the back of a police car and Scott about to run back into the school.

"Get in." Derek commanded, the sound of his voice sending chills down my spine. No doubt both werewolves could smell the fear coming off of me and how my heart raced.

Spinning around, Scott looked pissed. "Are you serious? You did this. That's your fault." He said, looking past us and in the direction Isaac had gone.

"I know that." Derek responded, almost, _almost_ sounding guilty. "Now get in the car and help us."

"No. I have a better idea. I'm going to call a lawyer, because a lawyer actually has a better chance to get him out before the moon goes up!"

Stepping out of the car, I took long strides to Scott, "Not when they see his house they won't. What the cops are looking for is motive, and in that house of horrors, there's _plenty_ of motive for Isaac killing his father, _now, get in the damn car and help me or_ _ **else**_ _, McCall._ " I was practically screaming once I finished talking, the age in my body bubbling over. He just stared at me. He knew I was right and had never seen me raise my voice before, hell, he's barely heard me speak more than two sentences before, but I knew I got him. Nodding dumbly, Scott made his way to the car, sending Derek a nasty look.

We drove off, making our way to the Lahey residence in silence. I wasn't interested in having strangers in my best friend's house and uncovering his secrets. I couldn't help but think to what Isaac would think having people he didn't trust seeing what he had gone through since his mother died. Isaac was closed off, he barely told me what was happening to him until we were 15, last year. Six years of not knowing what was happening to my best friend and now Scott and Derek are going to waltz right in and figure it all out.

Walking into the familiar household, I stayed behind them, not uttering a word. I felt a pang in my heart as they opened up the basement door, Scott descending the steps. I could feel the fear that was held in this room; I could see the scratches on the floor that lead to the old ice chest. I held my breath, watching Scott open it, revealing dried blood and countless scratch marks that littered the walls. I hardly heard a thing they were saying until Scott called Isaac an idiot.

" _Don't_. Just because you didn't ask for this, doesn't mean other people are going to follow suit. I will be the first to admit I wish Isaac chose a different path, but guess what, he didn't. But tell me Scott, if you were locked in a freezer, beaten _every_ _day_ , if you had to walk on eggshells around the one person who was supposed to be your helper, the one person who was supposed to love you and you were handed this chance on a silver platter, you wouldn't take it? All he wanted was to be strong, to not live in fear all the time. You never met Mr. Lahey, but let me tell you, that icebox is _nothing_ compared to Mr. Lahey's wrath." I felt the tears that had pooled in my eyes spill over.

Looking at me with pity in his eyes, Scott apologized. I probably looked pathetic, standing in a corner, trying not to think about how scary it would have been to have to stay in that icebox for hours on end, how this was the reason why Isaac was so afraid of other people.

Derek began to scold Scott on dating the Argent, telling him how Derek could train him, but Scott's main concern was Allison, as usual. Derek pulled me along up the stairs with him when Scott told us he'd help us get Isaac out because he was innocent. That comment alone made me less angry at Scott's tunnel vision. We left Scott at the Lahey residence, the full moon starting to get to him. He told us he would be fine, that Allison would come help him.

Of course, Scott told us to meet Stiles, his partner in crime, at the police station, that he would know what to do and we could formulate a plan all together to get Isaac out. Once there, Derek and I jumped in his beat up jeep, Stiles informing us that there was a man working for the Argents who was dressed up as a police officer with a syringe filled with wolf's bane, ready to plunge it in Isaac.

"Okay, the keys to every cell are in an a password protected lockbox in my father's office," Stiles started, "problem is, getting past the front desk."

Derek began to get out of the car saying, "Well, I'll distract her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _you_? You're not going in there." I couldn't help but laugh at Derek looked like he was going to rip Stile's head off if he didn't remove the hand that was clutching Derek's upper arm. "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated." Derek stated.

Being Stiles, he wanted to argue. "You're still a person of interest."

"Yeah, an _innocent_ person." I couldn't listen to any more of their bickering, so I slipped out of the car, making my way to the door, waiting for the boys to stop talking. Finishing their conversation, Stiles made his way over to me as Derek made his way inside. Following after him, Stiles made a sly comment about how sour he was.

Once inside, Stiles rolled his eyes about three times in the ten seconds Derek began to woo the officer posted at the desk, making it easy for us to slip in his dad's office to get the keys that were mysteriously missing.

Running out the hall, Stiles and I ran down the hallway, looking left and right, finally running into what appeared to be the Argent worker, with an arrow plunged into this thigh, who managed to get Stiles in a hold. He tried to get ahold of me, too, but I ducked under his arms, running into the small nook where the cells were. I stopped dead in my tracks seeing all the cells empty. I could hear the fire alarm going off and someone run into me form behind. Turning around, it was the Argent worker, looking just as confused as I was.

Out of nowhere, he was knocked over onto the desk that sat on the left hand side of the room, a loud growling coming from his attacker. I instantly fell on my ass next to Stiles, recognizing the mop of curly light brown hair grab the man by his shirt and drag him across the room. The wolf version of Isaac bashed the officer's head into the wall, making him drop the syringe he was going to use. He turned around just as Derek walked in, crushing the syringe with his foot as Isaac spotted Stiles and me in the corner, cowering in fear. He started towards us, in his eyes was nothing but blind rage.

"Isaac, don't. It's me, Shelby!" I screamed, feeling my heart pounding so fast I thought it would explode. I tried to move back as far as I could, but my back was already flush to the wall. Just was he took a step closer, Derek's eyes turned a deep, blood red, his fangs protruding out followed by a loud growl. In an instant, Isaac was on the floor with his arm trying to cover his face, small whimpers escaping his lips. Even though he wanted to kill me a second before, I felt bad. But I was still scared after seeing my best friend turn for the first time.

Sighing in relief, Stiles asked, "How did you do that?"

"I'm the alpha. Shelby, help me take Isaac out of here." Derek said, looking over his shoulder at the two of us. I crawled over to Isaac, my whole body shaking, who was still looking up at Derek in fear, sweat rolling down his temples. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, guiding him to the back of the building and into the back seat of Derek's car, his body curled into my chest the whole ride town to the abandoned train station.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, clutching my shirt, face nuzzling my neck. "I'm so sorry, Shel. Please don't be mad at me." I didn't say anything; only nodding in response, knowing it wasn't his fault.

* * *

 _ **A.N./ I hope everyone is having a happy Thanksgiving! I personally love apple pie so everyone eat some yummy apple pie for me. Also thank you to those who have already followed and favorited this story! Also, if you want, please leave me a comment if you like this so far!**_


	3. Freaking Out

_**Freaking Out**_

* * *

I spent the whole night going back and forth from Isaac's house to the station, bringing him his clothes and other necessities then soothing him afterwards. I didn't bother thinking about what I would tell my parents when they asked me what I was up to all night long, or why I didn't tell them why I didn't call. But eventually, I did have to leave. I asked if Derek could take me home, which he happily obliged, something about it wasn't safe for me to be out in the middle of the night while it was the full moon.

We didn't talk the whole way there, just when he bid me a goodbye. Walking into my house, I made sure to tread quietly, seeing that none of the lights were on in any of the rooms. I made my way to the kitchen, finding a note from my parents telling me they left for their anniversary early, back to Europe where my dad's family is from. Sighing, I threw all of my things on the ground, not really caring, just happy to be alone. Rummaging through the fridge and pantry, I dialed a number I knew all too well, Erica's.

She was my other best friend. When Isaac's dad began to beat him, he got to go out less and less, so I resorted to making other friends, which turned into just one new one. I knew she was epileptic, but I didn't care, her seizures were something I was unfortunately used to, but they didn't scare me like they did when I was 10.

" _Hello?"_ She said when she picked up. That girl was always so formal.

"Hey, E. Sorry for calling so late, I just got home." I told her, knowing that she was worried when I didn't call her per usual. I always set aside time to call Erica to make sure she was okay and not in the hospital even though I saw her today at lunch.

" _It's okay Shelly. I was just working on the Econ homework Coach gave us today. Tomorrow we're doing the wall in gym."_ She said fearfully. Any physical exercise in front of our peers brought out the worst of Erica's fears, understandably. The last time we had a major task in gym, the laughter of the other students made her have an anxiety attack which could have led to another seizure, but I got her out in time.

"Don't worry, E. I'll be there to help you, try not to think about it, then thought it may be impossible to not do."

" _Will you really be there with me?"_ She asked, hope dripping from her words.

"Of course, why would I ever leave you?" I could tell she was smiling by how calm she sounded during the rest of our conversation. We talked for another two hours, just about life and how horrible high school is and her never ending crush on the Stilinski boy until I told her to get rest for tomorrow, knowing she needed as much sleep as possible.

But on my end, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get the image of Isaac's fangs and pointy ears out of my mind. I couldn't help but think of those glowing yellow eyes that took over his beautiful blue ones I remember so clearly. I've looked into them so many times, the yellow ones would haunt me, I could just feel it. Something about tonight made me want to find out more about this world. I wanted to know more so I wouldn't be scared, anymore.

My mother told me that if I was scared of something, I should get to know it better, and then it wouldn't be as scary. Maybe her wisdom would apply to this situation. I didn't know where to start until I remembered all of the old dusty books we had in our attic. My grandmother told me once when I was a little girl that we were witches, and we had all of the power one could need to fight off evil. I never believed her, of course, but now that I've seen how real werewolves are, why couldn't witches be real?

Slowly, I made my way up the attic stairs, as I got closer to the top, the walls grew tighter until I was met with a door. Pushing it open, it was dark inside. And there was a feeling around this room that felt pure. As if my grandmother herself blessed it. But she was dead.

Walking around the room, I had no idea what I was looking for. There were a lot of boxes, filled with old pictures we didn't have room to hang. Some boxes held old bottles and clothes tat belonged to our ancestors and trinkets my great-grandparents brought over from Europe. Opening one box, I dug around, finding tiny bottles with labels on them until my hand hit something hard at the bottom.

Grabbing the whole box, I brought it down stairs with me, curiosity washing over me. I set the box in my room then going around the house making sure all of the doors and windows were locked. Dumping out the contents of the box, I picked up one of the largest bottles, looking at the black sandy content, which was labeled ' _sorbier'_ or mountain ash in English. I didn't know what mountain ash was but because it was such a large amount, I put it on my bedside table, making a memo to ask Derek later.

In the middle of my bed, surrounded by bottles was an old leather bound book. It had one long string of leather, which was wrapped around the book three times. Picking it up, I turned it over in my hands, and peering at the spine of the book, which had a sentence burned into it. It appeared to be Latin or another ancient language I didn't understand.

Glancing at the clock, I finally realized it was already one in the morning and I had promised Isaac I'd go and see him the next morning before school. Trying to put my mind in a calm state, I slowly cleaned up my bedroom, placing all of my grandmother's bottles neatly on an empty shelf side by side in alphabetical order. As I cleaned, I began to hum something my grandmother used to sing to me to get me to fall asleep as a baby. I could feel my brain starting to make my body shut down, all of my limbs feeling heavier and heavier with each passing moment until I finally collapsed on my bed, seeing a figure standing at the end of it as I shut my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up, no one was there. I told myself that is was only my imagination playing tricks on me. Feeling a tad bit paranoid, I quickly threw on a black long sleeve blouse with lace in spaces where the sleeve was cut and a loose black cotton skirt, black leggings underneath it. Before I ran out of the house I put on some makeup and red lipstick, letting my curly hair loose, reminding myself that I should probably get a haircut soon. As I ran out the door, I slipped on black flats, practically running down the long road that leads to my home. I spotted Derek's Camaro at the end of the driveway, passenger side door already open.

We didn't speak a word to each other, my leg bouncing in anticipation as we got closer and closer to the station. I couldn't help but feel excited to see Isaac again. Once we pulled to a stop, I put my hand on the door handle, prepared to run out until Derek stopped me. "You're good for him, you know. But he's scared that he'll loose you."

Looking over at him, Derek took off his sunglasses, "What do you mean, _loose_ me?"

"Because you're human, you could easily be killed by him or Scott or hell, whatever the thing we're trying to catch. Because we don't know what it is, it's more dangerous to us and especially you. Stay safe, Shelby." Nodding, I made my way down the stairs, smiling as I saw Isaac sitting in one of the trains reading. It was a sight to see knowing Isaac. He _hated_ to read. The most puzzling aspect of seeing him was how my heart was filled with joy, my love for him pouring over. This is not how you love a best friend.

Running to him, I dropped my bag, not noticing my grandmother's book fell out. " _Isaac_!" I squealed. Once he saw me, he set the book down, standing up so he could grasp me into a bear hug. I never missed him as much as I did now. We spent an hour talking about nothing supernatural, just things we'd normally talk about. It was almost like we were normal again.

Looking at the watch around my wrist, it told me it was time to go. Looking up at him I sighed. "I have to go to school Is." I never realized how heart breaking his disappointed face was or how even when he smiled and said he understood, my heart fluttered. Was it stupid of me to tell myself he didn't hear it?

* * *

At school, every one was staring. They whispered to each other about how I was a killer's best friend. The worst part was when people began to whisper at me in class ' _coffin_ _fucker'_. Of course, teachers didn't notice, and even if they did, they were too busy staring at me, too, and making people tell them if they ever see the fugitive running around. Meeting up with Erica before gym, we changed together. In the locker room, it was much calmer. The only person who looked at me was Allison, per usual.

It was tragic how Erica was treated. She was an incredibly sweet girl, caring and loyal, but her medication mad her break out, gain weight and have crippling anxiety. She never tried with her appearance, especially after people decided it would be funny to video record Erica when she had a seizure and put it online so she could relive it over and over and over again.

Today in gym we were faced with the wall. It was one of Erica's personal dislikes due to her fear of falling. Unfortunately, when I was paired with Greenberg, who has been trying to get me to date him for three months, Erica was paired with Stiles, who she had a crush on, but by her facial expression, she wasn't thinking of Stiles at all.

The class gathered to watch each pair go up and down the wall and when it came time for Erica to climb, I could feel her anxiety from the back of the room, fear for her washing over me, too. Halfway up the wall, she began to freak out, which Lydia Martin so helpfully pointed out when Coach thought she had vertigo.

"Coach," I said, "Erica has epilepsy, you know. Do you think it's safe for her to be up there?" I asked, my eyes glued on Erica the whole time, my heart breaking at hearing her whimpers. Coach was upset that we didn't tell him about this. He coaxed her down, Erica crying and everyone laughing. I opened my arms for her, leading her to the lockers. We stayed there until class was over, Erica clearly upset abut how people still laughed at her illness as I whispered kind words in her ear, reminding her how beautiful and strong she was.

When everyone filed in to change, Erica told me she was going to get some water and to not wait up for her. Not thinking anything of it, I complied, turning my back on everyone in the room, peeling off my gym clothes and dressing myself. I paid little to no attention to the other girls until I heard loud collective gasps. Running out of the room, I pushed though everyone, seeing Erica on her side, head in the lap of Scott, clutching his hands.

Once the ambulance came, it took five minutes to convince them to let me ride in with her and once they did, I held her hand the whole way there, knowing she'd be scared. I couldn't, however, be in the hospital room with her so instead I called Derek.

* * *

 _ **Leave a review and tell me how you like this so far! It would really encourage me to keep on writing if people like this!**_

 _ **\- Maev**_


End file.
